This invention relates to a cabinet for storing record discs, and more particularly to such a cabinet which is modular in form and may be placed in stacked or side by side relation to store a large number of record discs.
A number of record disc storage cabinets are known having vertically oriented slots for receiving record discs. Removal of the discs from the slots is generally accomplished by manual actuation of a lever system which urges the disc toward a cabinet opening. In some instances a spring member is included in the lever system to provide the energy required to move the record disc toward the cabinet opening. In each instance each record storage slot has associated therewith one lever, or lever and spring system, operating to remove the record disc positioned therein. Mechanical parts are therefore numerous and complex in shape, and mechanical assembly is consequently time consuming. Such a cabinet is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,981.
A modular record disc storage cabinet is desirable which contains structure operating to deliver record discs through a front opening therein, wherein the delivery structure is operable at each record disc storage position in the cabinet.